The End Of My Story
by 4ever-Seriephiles
Summary: Après quelques incidents, la vie de l'agent Kensi Blye ne tient plus qu'a un fil...


Voila une petite fic (triste), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) bonne lecture!

Mes yeux clos, mes poumons remplis d'eau, il ne me restait plus qu'a attendre... J'avais enfin réussi... J'allais enfin partir. Mon corps entourer de cette eau chaude que j'avais auparavant fait couler dans cette baignoire... Ne portant sur moi que quelques bijoux dont je ne pouvais me séparer, et mon maillot de bain préférer... Sa faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas sentie aussi bien. J'entendais des pas derrière moi... Pourvus que cette personne ne tente rien... Pourvue que cette personne me laisse traîner la... Je fut violemment remonter a la surface. Puis délicatement poser a terre. Dans un dernier effort, j'ouvris les yeux et vit mon coéquipier avant de perdre toutes mes forces, et de refermer les yeux... Il criait mon nom, me flanquait des gifles pour que je réagisse, mais mon corps m'avait abandonner, et mon cœur a fait de même quelques minutes après...

* Flash-back *

Sam, Callen, Deeks et moi étions a nos bureaux a débattre de choses futiles un matin de janvier. Il faisais frais mais sans plus. Les décorations et vacances de Noël était déjà loin... Un sifflet nous coupa en plein débat: C'était une fois de plus Éric, qui nous appelait pour que mon équipe et moi montions résoudre une autre affaire. Sur l'écran géant, un garçon, qui devait être a peine âgé de 10 ans, une balle dans la tête, il avait été torturé. Ses bras, son visage, tout... Tout ces os avais été brisés, ces nerfs fêlés, ses muscles réduits en bouillie... L'image diminua de taille sur l'écran, et laissa place a une autre photo de ce qui ressemble être la mère de la jeune victime, dans le même état que celui-ci... Eric et Nell expliquèrent rapidement l'histoire: Ils ont été torturé, mais le sang du père a aussi été retrouver sur les lieux, mais pas son cadavre. Cet homme travaillais pour la navy, et était en possession de beaucoup de secrets, que l'État ne préférais pas voir dévoilé... Le père a donc du être déplacer, et il y a quelques infimes chances qu'il soit toujours en vie. C'est la fille de la famille qui a retrouver les corps...

Les geeks s'arrêtaient la... Mais j'ai envie de vous faire une description plus précise de ce qu'était cette magnifique jeune fille: Elle s'appelait Tiffaine , elle était de taille moyenne, les yeux marron clair, ces cheveux était presque blond avec des mèches naturelles plus clair ou plus foncé par ci par la. Elle avait quelques rondeur, qui lui faisait des petites joues de hamster... Elle n'avait pas de style de vêtement particulier... Elle aimais beaucoup de choses, en vêtements, ou en d'autres domaines. Elle était sportive quand elle en avait besoin, mais elle ne faisait pas de sport pour rien. C'était un jeune adolescente de 15 ans, qui s'ennuyait au lycée général...

Les geeks on continuer sur notre objectif:

Nous devions essayer de retrouver le père, et mettre en sécurité la fille qui était déjà au hangar a bateaux.

Je suis alors descendu avec Deeks retrouver la fille, pendant que Sam et Callen allaient faire un tour sur la scène de crime.

J'ai beaucoup parler avec elle... Elle était... Tellement sereine malgré les circonstances... Elle nous a tout raconter dans les détails... Elle était partie chez une amies a l'improviste et quand elle est rentrée, elle a retrouver sa mère et son frère, décédés... J'ai passer toute ma journée avec elle... Deeks a fait quelques allez-retours entre le QG et le hangar... Le soir venu, j'ai décider de rester avec elle... Et c'est la que j'ai découvert que derrière cette sérénité, et tout ces mots, comme" je vais bien", "je me doutais que sa arriverais", ect... Derrière tous sa, il y avais tant de haine et de tristesse, de soif de vengeance... Je l'ai su de ces cauchemars... De ces cris qu'elle émettait la nuit... Le lendemain, je fut réveiller par d'étranges bruits, des coups de feux... Ma tête tournais... Je voyait tout trouble. Un homme pointait une arme vers moi. Tiffaine, qui était enchaîner a une chaise et couvert de bleus ce jeta sur lui, alors que j'aurais pu le faire 10 fois, mais je ne réagissait pas... Elle s'écroula a coter de moi dans un fracas assourdissant. Je l'ai regarder dans les yeux, et l'homme L' abattu d'une balle dans la tête avant de partir. Le sang coulait sur son visage rondouillet, sa peu imparfaite, ses lèvres très marqués... Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler... Mais moi je ne bougeait pas et m'endormis. Je fut en suite une fois de plus réveiller, mais cette fois par Deeks, Sam et Callen. Je ne me souvenait plus trop de ce qui c'était passer. Ils firent tout pour ne pas que je regarde la fillette, mais trop tard. Tout mes souvenirs sont revenus... Je fut emmenée a l'hôpital, je me souvient de cette conversation avec Callen, 2ou3 jours plus tard:

"-Tu était drogué!

-mais elle aussi, et elle m'a quand même sauver la vie, alors que c'était moi qui était censé la protéger! C'était moi l'agent! C'était moi l'adulte!

-Kensi... La culpabilité ne sert a rien...

-Je sais... Mais je ne fait pas exprès... Je ne peu m'empêcher... De... Son visage et... De... Et tout le sang,..."

Je n'ai pas été capable de reprendre le boulot, et lors des tentatives désespérer, je faisait tout de travers, vraiment tout. En deux mois, j'avais penser a des tas de manières de partir, j'avais écrit des tas de lettres, que j'avais placé dans des boîtes qui portaient le nom de personnes... La boite la plus remplit était bien sur celle de Deeks... Et même a ce jour, je ne sais pas réellement ce que je ressent pour lui...

Pendant ces mois ci Deeks et Callen ce partageaient ma garde... On a dut regarder une dizaine de fois le Titanic avec Deeks, et une Vingtaine de fois le roi lion... On avait aussi partager les trois quarts du temps le même lit... Son odeur... Et ses bras, ces yeux, ces cheveux... C'est... J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau...

Chez Callen, c'était plus comme deux frères et soeurs... Il c'était déplier un lit dans sa chambre, pour me laisser son lit qui était plus confortable. Il ne ce couchait pas sans m'avoir embrasser sur le front en me chuchotant un "Bonne nuit" il me préparait des bon petits plats et me donnait des nouvelles de tout le monde...

*fin du flash back*

Je me sentie reprendre surface, je ne pouvais ouvrir les yeux, ni bouger, mais je ressentait... Une porte s'ouvrit, sûrement la porte dans la pièce ou je me trouvait... Deux hommes parlaient:

"-elle est la, mais pas physiquement... Elle vous entend sûrement, mais ne vous répondra pas... C'est toujours vous qui êtes responsables des décisions médicales a prendre...

-d'accord, merci docteur."

Ce "merci docteur" c'était Deeks! Je reconnait sa voix entre mille! Deeks! Tu m'entend? Deeks! Il ne m'entendait pas... Il restait sans dire un mot... J'entendait sa respiration... Il commença a pleurer... Non! S'il te plait! ne pleur pas ! Il commença à parler:

"-Je sais que c'était dur Ma princesse...On a tous lu tes lettres, et je doit maintenant prendre une décision... Je suis désolée mon amour... Désolée de ne pas avoir su te réanimer , autant physiquement que mentalement, je suis tellement désolé..."

Il ce remit a pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps... Et il reprit:

"-Tu sais, Nell a tellement pleurer devant tes lettres... Sa fait maintenant un mois que tu est dans le coma ... Et elle a du les lire des milliers de fois... Eric et Nell sont maintenant ensemble... Du coup il nous on inviter chez eux pour fêter sa... Tes lettres sont accrocher partout Fern' partout. Autant chez eux, que chez Callen, que Sam ou que chez moi... Callen a une pièce dédié a toi... Ils vont surement passer te voir dans la journée d'ailleurs... ... ... Tu pense qu'on aurais fini comme eux? Je veux dire, comme Nell et Eric? Moi je l'ai toujours espérer... ... ... "

Il continuait a pleurer en me disant ces mots... Je culpabilisait a le mettre dans cet état... Autant lui, que l'équipe...

"J'ai lu tes lettres, et je sais ce que tu veux... Je ne vais pas te laisser vivre éternellement comme un légume... Je sais et maintenant, j'ai comprit ... Alors je vais te laisser passer quelques temps avec l'équipe cette après midi, et je donnerais ma décision ce soir... Je serais avec toi, je te le promet.. ... Je sais que tu m'entend et j'espère que tu n'a pas changer d'avis..."

A ce moment, mon corps eu une réaction bizarre... Je serra sa main...

"Je suppose que sa veut dire que je prend la bonne décision..."

Il embrassa ma main, ses joues était humide, et une de ces mèches de cheveux me chatouilla... J'avais une envie de pleurer... L'après midi passa, j'étais heureuse de passer ces derniers moments avec eux, même si je ne pouvais interagir... Ils rigolaient quand même bien... Lorsque l'équipe allait partir, Deeks interrompu tout le monde:

"-Voila, comme vous le savez, kensi m'a demander que je prenne les décisions médicales... Dans ces lettres elle a été très clair, et le médecin aussi l'a été: Elle ne ce réveillera sûrement pas, alors, j'ai.. J'ai décider de la débrancher... Ce soir..."

Plus personne ne parlait, quelqu'un s'assis brusquement sur la chaise a coter de moi... Comme une perte d'équilibre... Nell ne pu retenir ses larmes, et je crois qu'Eric l'a pris dans ses bras... Hetty partie en première: Elle me caressa tendrement la joue de sa main froide... Granger a du la suivre... Nell me fit un gros bisous sur la joue et me dit "Salut !" Un salut enrouée et triste... Eric posa sa main sur la mienne, il l'a serra fort... Il tremblait, et il pleurait aussi... Il partirent peu de temps après... Sam les suivit après m'avoir déposer un gros bisou sur le front tout en me tenant la joue avec sa main droite, une larme coula de sa joue sur la mienne. Il partit, laissant une tape sur l'épaule de Callen... Le tableau d'après était le plus horrible: Callen et Deeks craquèrent tout les deux en même temps... Ils ont du ce faire une étreinte... Je voulait les rassurer, leurs dire que sa va, que ce sera mieux comme ça... Callen s'approcha de moi, me caressa le front et mes cheveux... Il me déposa son plus sincère baiser sur mon front... Je voulait tendre mes bras, et lui faire un câlin... Mais c'était impossible et il partit...

Deeks resta toute la fin de l'après midi près de moi, il me tenait fermement la main et avais glisser sa tête entre mon épaule et ma tête... Sa position devait être tellement inconfortable... Je profitait de chaque secondes... Et la porte s'ouvrit... J'étais tellement stresser... Deeks se releva, sans jamais me lâcher la main... Le médecin fit tout son charabia, et mon amour tenait sa promesse... Il ne me lâchait pas, restait avec moi... Je me sentait déjà partir, et lui m'embrassa tendrement... Sa bouche contre la mienne, fut ma dernière sensation, et la plus agréable de toute ma vie... Les dernières paroles que j'entendis, et les plus belles de toutes ma vie venaient de lui : "Je t'aime Fern' "


End file.
